Caedes
by Ultimate-Diclonious
Summary: ... DAS ENDE ...
1. Dark Dreams

Disclaimer: I own none of the Elfen Lied characters in this story, except my own character.

……………………

_Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam, _

_Et lingua eius loquetur indicium._

_Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem,_

_Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae._

_Kyrie, ignis divine, elesion_

_O quam sancta quam serena,_

_Quam benigma, quam amoena_

_O casttitatis lilium…_

The tired woman yawned and leant back in her chair, stretching out her arms and letting them drop to her sides 'This sucks…' She thought 'I even got promoted to being his secretary… And I still have to work in this confined space with all this freaking paper work!' She slouched over the table, putting supporting her head with her hands. The phone began ringing at that very moment, but it was 11:00PM, who would call at this time? She picked it up.

"Hello? Who's this?" She flicked her blue hair back with her head and placed the phone in between her ear and shoulder, holding it in place as she continued writing her documents. "Hello, this is Professor Adam; I have some news for the director…" The secretary raised her eyebrows "Really? Sorry, he's not here right now" "Oh… Wait, what time is it?" She looked at her watch "It's eleven PM, on the button" A slapping sound could be heard over the phone "Damn; I got the time difference wrong… Can you take a message?" "Sure."

"Were home!" Nana yelled out as she walked into the restaurant with Mayu. Nana had searched the empty building "No ones home…" Nana looked a tad confused until Mayu spoke up "They did go on a school excursion, and our school does finish earlier than theirs… So it might take awhile for them to get back…" Nana quietly nodded removing her violet ribbons from her horns.

It was late, Nana really wanted to get some sleep and it was Friday night after all, school is always so busy on Fridays and Nana had only just got the hand at this "Algebra" thing that was a real pain to do. They still hadn't come home and Nana fell asleep in her room, going into a deep sleep.

_Help me…_

Nana woke up; a sobbing, childish voice had disturbed her.

_Please… Help me…_

It was defiantly a boy's voice. Nana got up and walked down the hallway and she couldn't help but notice the grandfather clock which had stopped ticking "But I thought it was fixed…" Nana thought aloud.

_Why doesn't anyone help me…?_

Nana looked around the corner "Don't worry! I'm coming!" She began walking down the other hallway, which was a lot darker than usual.

_I'm so… Alone… Why…?_

Nana couldn't help but feel a little uneasy about this, how did a child get in here?

_T-They asked for it! I-It wasn't my fault! I can't control it! No one will ever help me!_

Nana became a little too uneasy and slipped up and fell to the ground. She slowly got back up rubbing the back of her head "W-What was that?" Her foot felt as if it was covered in something warm which happened to be a liquid of some sort. "Mayu must have forgotten to clean up the rest of the cleaning water…" Nana then looked at her hand which was also covered in it… But it wasn't warm water… "B-Blood?"

_I said it wasn't my fault!_

Nana was scared now. "O-Okay" She stammered "its okay… Just please calm down… I'm coming to help you… Honest…" She made her way around the next corner where the voice was coming from.

_R-R-Really…?_

Nana couldn't scream… It was as if fear that had frozen her into a statue. A small figure with ruffed up hair and holding what appeared to be a an egg shaped sphere with hair attached, he stood a good meter away from her, he had quite long horns sticking out of his head and blood was splattered all over the entire hallway, other small figures were there too, but they weren't moving as they laid on the ground and some of their limbs were missing.

_W-Will you laugh at me too…?_

Nana couldn't say anything yet still… The figure turned around slowly, the object he was holding was a human head, the tongue was lolled out and blood still dripped from the neck.

_S-Speak! Look! YOU ARE!_

He screamed pointing; looking up at her. His face was… Unimaginable for a boy his age; he had rich golden-yellow eyes and the pupils were cat-slit shaped, his face was also covered in small amounts of fresh blood. "N-No! I'm not!" Nana blurted.

The boys' pupils shrank and grew slimmer.

_YOU ARE! EVERYONE IS! **EVERYONE!**_

He fell to his knees and threw away the head and grabbed his horns as if trying to pull them off.

_It's because of these things! They wouldn't shut up! I had to shut them up!_

It was as if he had been sent insane, crying as he tried to pull off the devilish horns that stuck out of his cranium.

Nana slowly knelt down to him and placed her hand on his shoulder "It's okay now… You said you needed help right?"

He looked up from his sobs and into Nanas innocent, jewel pink eyes.

_You're… Not laughing at me…? Or punching me…? Or-Or-Or-_

Nana slowly shook her head "-No… Never… Only evil people do that…" Nana even managed a smile. This made the boy cry more tears as he huddled up to her.

Nana hugged him and looked into the following darkness. A light flashed in the distance and Nana opened her eyes.

Sweating and bursting into an upright position, panting heavily she put her hand to her forehead and remembered the dream she just had as the rays of the morning Sun gleamed through her window.

"Hello, I'm here to represent Director Kakuzawa" The secretary shook Adams hand "Oh yes, hello. The director couldn't make it?" She shook her head "No, he's really busy at the moment…" Adam shrugged "Figures, and I guess coming to England isn't really someone like him would want to do right now anyway…"

Some time passed and Adam had showed her around the research lab, it wasn't as advanced as the Japanese technology but it still did the job. "So what is it that you wanted the Japanese to do again?" Adam had his back to her as he pushed a button which opened a set of two large metal doors which smoothly slid open "We have come across… Something quite astounding over our years of studying the Diclonius…" They were now walking down a staircase to the basement level "… We don't have the technology to go on in our research…" They made it to an enormous pair of thick metal doors, at least 2 stories high, Adam pushed a few buttons on a panel, and the doors slowly opened as steam escaped, blocking out their vision "… So we decided that how the Japanese are more advanced in technology than we are, we thought that giving the Japanese Highly Classified Research Facility one of our latest findings…" The steam grew faint and finally subsided.

"T-T-This can't be? I thought-" Adam chuckled at the surprised woman who was looking at the 2 story high, thick, titanium metal made chamber with the numbers on the doors saying:

#81.


	2. Bloodshed Part 1 of 2

_The mouth of the just shall meditate wisdom,_

_And his tongue shall speak judgment…_

_Blessed is the man who endures temptation._

_For, once he has been tried,_

_He shall receive the crown of life._

_Oh lord,_

_Oh holy fire,_

_Have mercy._

_Oh how scared…_

_How serene…_

_How benevolent…_

_How lovely…_

_Oh lily of purity…_

"Number eighty-one?" Adam nodded motioning for her to follow him "That's right, we have found a power beyond Kuramas' daughter, and I couldn't believe it at first myself I have to admit…" They were now inside a rectangular chamber above the room, similar to what they had in the Japanese research lab, where they would do somewhat cruel experiments on the Diclonius. "Is, is she just like the others?" Adam chuckled again "_She_? No; _he_." She gasped "He? But I thought that male Diclonius' weren't a problem…" Adam shook his head "Le me guess, Kakuzawa must of shown you his pair of horns, eh?" The secretary nodded "And his son too…" Sudden flashes then entered her head of when she saw the beheaded body of her old boss, making her want to gag.

"You see, that those horns are just a… How you say; "side-affect" from being around the Diclonius, like radioactivity." She nodded, understanding "But now, we have come across a true male, of course equipped with vectors…" She stammered "H-H-H-How m-m-m-m-many? What r-r-r-range?" Adam scratched the side of his head "Let me think… Oh yes, fifty vectors, which reach within a twenty kilometer range" Stunned, still stammering "T-T-T-T-T-Twenty thousand meters?" Adam nodded smiling; now turning his attention to the researcher at the control pad. Adam placed his hand on the workers shoulder and spoke in his ear "Release" the white coated scientist nodded "Yes sir."

Nana walked down the hall, rubbing the sleepy dust from her eyes. 'What was that all about?' she thought, as a scene from the dream flashed in her mind '… That kind of killing… Was very similar to a…' The clock let out a loud alarm; interrupting all trace of thought "Ugh, there must be a way to turn the thing down…" scratching an area behind her left horn she entered the main dining room, there was a note on the table.

_Dear Nana._

_I have gone to take Wanta for walk, be back soon._

_P.S: Kouta and Yuka rang and said they won't be back till tomorrow. The reason was something about the bus breaking down, be back in a few mins._

_Mayu._

Nana let out a yawn "Looks like this place is all mine…" A pink leaf then made its way through the open window "Oh my, that time of the year again?"

_Wake up…_

"Huh?"

_You can wake up now… _

"What?"

_I'm waiting… Open your eyes…_

"I can't"

_Yes you can…_

He wearily opened them; he'd never seen light before. His dark ink blue eyes focused to their surroundings, the door was open!

Making his way out, the boys' long fringe hung over to the side, covering his right eye. He had been confined in that dark, damp chamber for most of his life, he had forgotten what air truly smelt like.

"Ah… Eighty-one has grown on us hasn't he?" Adam said lighting a cigar that he pulled from his pocket, the 14-15 year old Diclonius made its way out "Is it safe?" Adam looked at the terrified woman "Don't worry, he's actually quite the obedient one…" As soon as Adam finished his words fresh red blood splashed onto the glass.

"B-B-B-Boss…" the researcher stammered Adam threw his cigar to the ground "What are you waiting for? Send out the forces!" He opened a heavy metal plated door, grabbed the secretary and shoved her inside "You'll be safe in here, this metal is impenetrable to vectors, costs a lot but does the job" He shut it and locked it.

The researcher was standing now, still facing away from Adam "I said send out the freaking forces you twit! Do I have to draw you a freaking diagram!" Adam was outraged "But sir…" He had an eerie tone in his voice; he finally faced the angry leader whose expression changed to a shocked one.

The scientists' face was covered in dozens of cuts, his nose and mouth were bleeding and even blood made its way from an area from the top of his head down his blood smeared, somewhat possessed face "… It's too late…" Adam slowly backed away in fear, his joints shaking, the workers voice then changed into a demonic tone "I'm back!" His head disjointed itself from its neck and blood spilled everywhere.

Making his way down the metallic hall, "81" wore an evil grin on his face, his eyes cat-slit and his sharp fangs bore. "Ready men? FIRE!" Guns blazed and the bangs echoed throughout the entire passage. The lead stopped and the cloud of smoke faded, 81 stood unscathed with hundreds of 9mm golden round bullets frozen in the air, still wearing his fanged smirk; the bullets span around on the spot and flew back at the soldiers at an incredible speed. Blood curdling screams filled the hallways.

_That's it! Do it! Kill them! Kill all of them! Make my world a reality…_

The sound of blood strongly thudded against the titanium walls, the soldiers kept attempting to stop the monstrosity, but only ended up getting ripped to shreds. "P-P-P-P-Please… Let… Me… Go!" One of the last remaining men struggled to get free of the boys powerful physic grasp, which was crushing his skull "No…" He answered, increasing the pain, making him scream "W… WHY!" He screamed, blood drooling down from his ears "Because…" The vectors' fingers started to make their way through the cranium "You never let me go…" The mans head had been broken; making a revolting crushing sound, blood oozed out from the tear glands, all that was left was a corpse with a crushed skull and dislocated jaw "That should keep him quiet… For long while…"


	3. Bloodshed Part 2 of 2

_Wake up…_

_You can wake up now…_

_I'm waiting… Open your eyes…_

_Make my world…_

… _A reality…_

Several soldiers ran for their lives, covered in blood one slipped onto his back. Without noticing their comrade fall the others kept running, leaving the fallen man to his death.

81 made his way slowly around the same corner. Stretching out his arm with an open palm, the passage began to shake violently; the metal walls crumpled up and were soon crushed outwards, making more of a round passage than a square one. The huge shockwave had burnt away most of the skin off any soldier in the hallway.

_You're doing well…_

The screams had stopped, all was pitch black in the room, being as cautious as possible she attempted at opening the door. Surprisingly it creaked open all the way till it hit the wall. "Sorry…" The secretaries' heart felt like it skipped several beats, Adam stood before her heavily wounded and scarred, his voice was strained and weak "… Sorry… We made a mistake in the… The…" He went limp crashing down.

"Let. Me. Go!" Another soldier struggled to get free of 81's grasp; 81 had pushed him against the wall and was holding onto the mans' face with a strong grip "Which way… Is out?" 81 questioned in an angry, dark voice as he strengthened his grip, making the soldiers mouth bleed. He couldn't take anymore "That way!" He pointed shakily to a pair of metal set of doors "Go down there! T-T-Then take a left and k-k-keep going straight" 81 smiled evilly "thanks… I'll give you a quick end… Than a painful one…" Dislocating the mans' jaw and neck with incredible force; he continued his venture through the blood dripping halls.

"STOP!" A mega phoned voice called out to the horned being, which wasn't planning on stopping "You are under arrest! Cease your actions!" 81 stopped to a halt, he let his head hang, yet his grin remained.

A police car was then hurled into the air by nothing; it did several barrel rolls before hitting the ground. "FIRE AT WILL!" Gunfire sounded throughout the whole district, it was almost deafening. But every bullet stopped dead in the air in front of 81. His enormous vectors reached out to every SWAT officer and dismembered them, screams then replaced the gunfire.

Bloodshed, the district was quiet, all for one SWAT member crawling helplessly away from the mass murderer, 81 made his way to him, kneeling down in front of him 81 placed his hands on his face. 81 spoke through strongly clenched teeth "Where is Kurama? I must get to him… I must destroy him… Where is he…?" The soldiers' eyes rolled into the back of head as his tear glands produced blood. Convulsing, he died. 81 let go and stood up, his ragged clothes moving in the light breeze and sirens sounded in the background.

Nana mopped the smooth shiny floor of the restaurant, keeping her strokes in rhythm, cleaning reminded her a lot of when she first came here, and Mayu's tutoring. She smiled to herself of how much she had changed since back then, how angry she used to get at Kouta because of how he scolded her for not doing much work around the place, not that she was lazy, she just couldn't do it.

Finishing her work, she used her vectors to help her carry the bucket and mop back to the utility room.

Opening the door as quietly as possible, the woman's eyes widened in horror at the site before her. Noticing that the screaming had stopped, she slowly made her way out the doorway past the mutilated bodies and trying her best not to slip up on the blood. Covering her mouth with a white handkerchief, she rummaged through some of the paper work in a nearby drawer 'What went wrong?' She spoke to herself, her eyes brightened as she found the dating records of project 81.

Another barricade threatened the blood thirsty Diclonious, several holding anti-tank rifles. "Stop! We will not hesitate to open fire!" 81 proceeded forwards; one of the soldiers hand shook violently and fired a large armor piercing round. "But that can't be stopped!" 81 crushed the large, airborne round with a free vector, killing the others in the process; he gave off a demented smirk at his murderous work… But a great pain seemed to tear at the back of his neck, burning, seething. All went blurry, then black. He hit the floor on his face. He was completely unaware of the sniper team above a tall building. One man spoke into his radio communicator "Shot failed to kill, continuing with transportation procedure."

"He defiantly isn't like the others" A researcher whispered to his colleague, who agreed with him. It had been 2 days since 81's capture or, "Caedes" as everyone would call him, which was Latin for: Killing, slaughter, or: To slay etc.

His anger never rested, Caedes continued to pull at the chains which bound him to the wall. The Director stared out of the large glass window "So… Adam was…" "Yes, Director… I'm sorry" He turned and faced her, taking a seat in the progress "You're dismissed." Exiting the room. The blue haired woman then made her way to her office. Taking a seat and locking the door, she unfolded the records she had found from Adams main office which she had secretly kept from the director.


	4. Awakening

_Beating me, beating me down_

_Down into the ground_

_Screamings of sound_

_Beating me, beating me down_

_Down into the ground_

_It's spinning round and round…_

_It's lost it can't be found…_

_It's spinning round and round…_

…_So down…_

_1995. October 13._

_Dear Log._

_Today, I and my men have discovered what may be the next generation of Diclonious. It has been proved that male Diclonious' are reproduced in the evolutionary species. Our founding was around twenty-two hundred hours; I and my team had been sent in on an unusual CSI mission, at least it was to the everyday Crime Scene Investigators, but not to us. Our mission was to investigate a Primary school in a nearby neighborhood; saying that a brutal murdering of an unimaginable amount of children had occurred including the teachers._

_10:27 PM. Primary School. Murder Case._

_We investigated the building; we had one man carry an anti-tank rifle just in case of emergency of encountering the murderer. It was confirmed that this was a Diclonious' work. The librarian had managed to escape and showed us the year book. One boy whose picture we took most interest in; who in which did have protuberances sticking out of the cranium, but unlike the females "Cat-ear" effect, the males horns had more of a devil look and stuck out vertically at an angle, being only two centimeters larger than the females._

_We had finally encountered the small boy, who was only five. He always accused us of being cruel to him, but really we were just frozen with fear. I still have nightmares of that night; his slim, rich gold, cat-slit eyes, fangs, his blood smeared face. This was obviously a case of bullying, causing the Diclonious' somewhat darker conscience to take control, this happens a lot with the species._

_11:57 PM. Primary School-Library. Murder Case._

_We had finally managed to capture him by shooting the rifle when he least expected it. But surprisingly it didn't kill him. I couldn't believe we had survived an encounter with such a troubled being, but what really amazes me is on how the armor piercing round didn't blow his brains in. We put him in captivity of our most secure section of the English Classified Research Facility to study the new breed._

_End Log._

The woman pushed her glasses back up her nose. It still didn't mention the Diclonious' real name, or what happened in London. A siren sounded and the noise of chatter slowly filled the hallway outside the office. Rising from her chair she made her way out. Speaking with some of the female employees along the way.

They were trying their latest experimental tool on the tortured Caedes. They were going to use it as a real life weapon, but they had to test it first. "Ready?" A voice sounded over a speaker. Caedes lifted his head weakly, his eyes full of hatred and contempt. Caedes didn't answer. A large machine gun like weapon with very long barrels and a large chain of bullets descended from the ceiling. "This new M2G-91 fires thirty titanium spheres per second. The lengthened barrels increase its power. Ready?" Caedes still stayed quiet, pulling off a demented smirk as if seeing this as a new challenge to have fun with. "Fire!" The room filled with bone crushing sounds.

_Hm? Their asleep?_

Caedes wearily lifted his head. It was dark. He noticed that both of his hands were now free from the shackles. What was going on? Caedes made his way out slowly; his broken arm was giving him trouble, but holding it secure helped. He went over to the exit and pushed the button which opened it successfully. He wore a fanged smirk.

She ran back to her office and locked the door. Barricading it also seemed necessary. She hid the key away in the same place she put Adams records. She had read another page of the dairy, she had to release him.

Caedes had smashed his way through every wall that stood in his way. He made it to the exit, smashing it open with incredible force. He came to a cliff edge, not looking at the ground he stood on a weak part of the cliff and fell with the crumbling ground, hitting his head sharply on the side of a pinnacle.

A Sunday afternoon. Nana wished the weekends could go forever, she looked sad as she walked across the sands of the sunset beach. Normally she would have enjoyed taking Wanta for his walk but the thoughts of school entered her mind. The loud jerks, homework, telling them stories that happened over 100 years ago, it was all so pointless! Wanta sniffed something in the air and let out a bark directed at Nana "Hm? Are you hungry?" Nana kneeled down and petted him, but Wanta ran off "Huh? Come back!" Nana chased after the troubled half-grown canine.

Wanta finally stopped. He barked for Nana who was still running towards him "I'm coming!" Nana fell to her knees panting "Gee… I'm supposed to be walking you…" Wanta let out a small cry and went over next to Nana "… What is it?" She also shrieked and backed off a small distance, curiosity making her stay.

A body laid on the shore, small waves splashing over it. It groaned and stood itself up in vain, its severed arm was bloody and so was his head.

………………

"E-Excuse m-me" Nana stuttered, the blue haired person stood with his head facing at the ground and his long fringe covering his face "D-Do y-y-you need help?"

………………

To occupied trying to see his face Nana only just noticed the devilish horns sticking from his head "W-W-What!" Nana shrieked as she backed off even more, her shriek seemed to of awakened the body from its zombie like state and he rose his head upwards, his fringe seemed somewhat shorter now and his dark blue eyes seemed to have a troubled look in them. "M-M-Miss?" He looked directly at Nana. Looking at her straight in the eye "Where am I…?" Why was his voice so calm and accented? Nana tried to stop shaking and rose from the sand, dusting herself off she replied "Japan of course." His eyes widened "Japan?"

_Perfect… You've got your… Information… Kill her…_

He bent over and grabbed both sides of his head as if in agony, it appeared as if he were trying to crush his own head. "Shut up! Shut up!" he growled, falling to his knees.

_Kill her…_

"Agghhh!" His hands relaxed and he went limp, falling to the floor.

Sorry for the short chapter. I was kinda' running low on ideas for this one. But I'll throw some good ol' blood in the next one that's for sure! See ya' for today! (Puts on Neo's glasses and fly's out the roof).


	5. CounterPart

_**Why didn't you listen to me!**_

_Because I-I don't want to anymore…_

_**Don't you even remember that day!**_

_Of course I do! But that… That was different…_

_**Pathetic! You remember how 'they' treated you back then!**_

… _Yes…_

_**You know what they took away from you!**_

… _Yes…_

_**Then why stop now! Fool! I was born to wipe 'them' away!**_

… _I know…_

_**Then why do you resist all of a sudden!**_

_Because… Because she…_

_**What!**_

_Seemed… Different…_

_**DIFFERENT? 'Their' all the same! Selfish, greedy, pathetic HUMANS!**_

Caedes awoke panting heavily; his face glistened with sweat, soon realizing he was somewhere else. "A-A bed?" he turned over looking at the white sheets, then out the sunlit window "It… Isn't summertime… Where am I?"

"He WHAT!" The director slammed his clenched fist on the desk "ESCAPED! Who the hell was on the job!" He continued to yell at his employees who had informed him of the unpleasant news "I want him recaptured immediately! Send in the SAT-whatever it takes!" Saluting their boss, they walked out of the office.

An hour later, someone entered through the door. It was a woman; with long cerulean coloured hair that went down to her waist and was tied at the end. Her eyes were a light aqua and had a calm look. She had more of a cute face than a pretty one; her clothing was black and she nothing covering her torso, along with short shorts, black of course for stealth and maneuverability. On her lower legs she wore light gray-black stockings and leather boots which were a few centimeters above the ankle.

She stood there quietly as if waiting for orders. The director quickly re-looked her profile along side her picture on it.

_Name: Cassandra Shikimori. (Cah-san-dra) (She-key-more-E)._

_Nationality: England/Japan. (Father was part Japanese. Mother was English)._

_Occupation: Bodyguard, bounty hunter, bouncer, etc._

_Birth: August 6th._

_Age: 24._

_Weight: Unknown._

_Height: Unknown._

_Specialties: Melee weapons, various firearms consisting of long range to close range, hand-to-hand combat (Martial Arts: Ninjutsu. Style: Kyu Shin Ryu)._

He placed the sheet on the table and put his hands together by placing his fingers in between the others. "Cassandra Shikimori is it?" She nodded "yes, sir" she answered, her voice was calm and serious also having a bit of an accent "I have reason to believe that you used to work for the queen?" the Director looked at her questionably "Indeed I did sir, two years" The Director raised his eyebrows and put his hand out "Welcome aboard" Cassandra walked over and shook it. She adopted a mischievous smile "Thank you sir, you won't regret it." They separated "I believe we already have a mission for you. Take this briefing sheet; I need you on the mission tomorrow within eleven-hundred hours."

Caedes opened the slide door, wearing the clothes he had found himself wearing when he awoke, looking around the narrow hallway, walked down the green floored hall, taking note of his surroundings 'Where ever this is… It isn't England…' He stopped and looked closely at a charcoal painting of some distant mountains alongside some ancient kanji which he could not understand.

"Pretty isn't it?" Caedes jumped. The person happened to be a girl, but not the one Caedes could remember. She had brown hair and brown eyes "Oh-sorry, did I startle you?" Caedes shook his head "My names Yuka. This must be a bit of a shock to you…" He shrugged "… A little…" Yuka smiled "Nana found you on the beach and brought you here" Caedes eyes widened "… The cute one with pink hair?" Yuka giggled at his comment on Nana "Yeah, that's the one. Breakfast is ready if you want to come down" Caedes smiled and nodded.

Mayu was cutting some carrots in the kitchen as Yuka came in "Well he seems nice… It's about time there was another guy in this house." Unnoticeably Mayu rolled her eyes.

The blue haired secretary walked down a lonely corridor, with a weary tired look in her eyes, she couldn't sleep at night. Adams records were more disturbing than she had expected, and after reading '_that_' chapter, she had to release no. 81.

Cassandra walked down to her newly given office, reading the sheet as she did so.

_Mission: "Recapture."_

_One of our most lethal test subjects escaped the confines of the facility last night. Known as a "Diclonious" consisting of 20, 000 meter long vectors and 50 of them. Use extreme caution when capturing the subject, believed to attack on sight. Use whatever means necessary._

The information was quite short for a mission; the next paragraph was about the appearance of the subject. "Hmph, this should be easy" she assured herself wearing a teeth revealing grin.

………………

Disclaimer: Sorry! Really am! Another short chapter. Don't worry you can expect action in the next one. Sayonara!


	6. Passive

_**Pathetic…**_

_**You've already let compassion delude you…**_

… _**Idiot…**_

Caedes had awoken earlier than everybody else. His room was an aura blue due to the bright moon light. Caedes lay in his futon awake, thinking about yesterday and that he hadn't had decent food in a long time.

Cassandra walked up to the chopper, its blades spinning on its axis ready for takeoff. The engine roared as Cassandra stepped in and the engine began to pick up speed as it lifted into the air. The huntress assembled the weapons that were given to her for the mission, sitting quietly by herself as the she slid the metallic magazine into her pistol, making a click sound she pulled back on top part of the gun and let go, making it snap back into its original state. An elderly man entered the same room "Is this all?" he said looking around, Cassandra answered, not taking her eyes off what she was doing "The Director ordered me to the job to work solo. He doesn't want to attract attention from the citizens… If there are any…" The huntress placed the last weapon in its holster.

The rain poured down heavily from the sky. A chateau sat silent among the distant mountains of France, police cars were positioned outside of it. "Two adults were murdered just an hour ago." The chief captain informed to the detective next to him "We have our squad scouting the household."

"Disgusting" One man said to his colleagues, witnessing the mutilated bodies of what seemed to be a husband and his wife. The husband had had several areas of skin torn from his body and his eyes had been pulled out, black liquid oozing from the sockets. The wife had had all the sharp kitchen utensils stabbed into her, plus the bottom jaw ripped out. "More like repulsive" another man loaded his gun and proceeded "Be careful Vince!" "Roger!"

Vince walked down a deserted hallway quietly, the floor creaking with each step he took. Childish sobs echoed down the hallway. A thumping sound occurred on an oak door nearby, with a pretty sign on that said: _Rouge_. Vince got his radio "Bravo one, this is Bravo two. I have come to a conclusion that the victims had a daughter… respond." The radio fuzzed out and another voice sounded "This is Bravo one, I'm on my way." Vince opened the door, it appeared empty, and the room had an eerie feeling to it. A flash of lightning blinded Vince for a split second, a girl was now sitting on the floor in front of him, covering her hands with her face.

… _More…?_

Lightning crackled again and she disappeared. The captain ran in "Vince!"

…_Excors humanitas…_

"Huh?" Vince reached for his pistol "Where are you?" The captain stared at the ceiling hearing the foreign words echo around the room "She's speaking in Latin!" Vince pointed his weapon at the captain "Sir!" "What are you doing!" "Sir it's not me!" the captain reached for his radio "I'm calling back up!" Another flash of light blinded them. A small figure with long hair now stood between them on the ceiling.

… _What back up…?_

Several bodies fell from nowhere and onto the ground. "No!" "What's happening!"

… _A nightmare…_

Vince's arms relaxed, but pointed it to his temple "This can't be happening…" yet another flash of lightning blinded them for a split second. The girl-like-figure now stood at the doorway, the door now open with all of the lights were fading from on to off and the window slammed open. The strong wind made the velvet curtains flap back and forth.

… _Please die…_

"What's taking them so long?" The detective questioned the man in charge, before he could say any more, blood chilling screams could be heard outside, alongside a gun being fired continuously.

Nana was washing her share of the plates that morning… Until she kept coming across strong splotches which using unnecessary force to try clean those off she kept smashing them. "Um, say; maybe you should do the shopping instead?" Mayu always knew washing wasn't exactly Nana's thing.

Exiting the kitchen Mayu called out to her "Oh! And why don't you take that boy with you?" "That would be good I guess…" Nana thought for moment "… But what about his horns?"

"Bye!" Closing the door behind her Nana walked out of the garden… With Caedes who was wearing a black leather hat (one of those cowboy ones) following beside her.

"Remember! Be cautious around that thing!" Cassandra jumped out of the chopper wearing a long leather trench coat and some expensive sunglasses "Roger" sliding the door shut she walked off the heli-pad.

Nana sat down on a bench under a tree, she and Caedes had shopped most of the morning. Caedes proved to be useful due to his abnormal strength he managed to carry more stuff than they had planned on buying. They were in a park now taking a break.

"Hm? Sit down" Nana patted a spot on the wooden seat, he nodded and sat.

"You like it? This where I like to enjoy some solitude…" Caedes agreed, it was truly something had never dreamed of seeing, the tree they were under happened to be a cherry blossom tree.

"I-It's amazing…" Nana looked at him, her violet eyes glistening in the faint sunlight "You think so?" Caedes blushed and looked away "Y-Yes…"

Cassandra walked around the busy shopping market, no emotion on her face what so ever. She went to a counter "Excuse me. Have you seen this boy?" She put a photo of Caedes on the desk "well, I don't believe I've seen him around here before…" "Okay…" She withdrew the photo "And this?" She put another photo down "Oh why yes… She's actually quite a regular customer…" "Can you tell me where she is "I don't exactly but… I do remember her heading in the direction of the national park… Just in that direction" The woman pointed to where it was "Thanks" Cassandra walked off, leaving some yen on the desk.

Caedes and Nana had spoke for awhile now. "… And so then I-huh?" Caedes tilted his head, lots of leaves fell off the top of hat "What are these things anyway?" Caedes asked Nana wiping them off "Sakura silly" Caedes kept brushing them off and looked at her not noticing the one on his nose "Just a minute…" Nana reached forward to pick it off, drawing herself closer to him. She picked it up off his nose and showed him it "You forgot this one" Caedes nodded, he was blushing again, they looked deeply into each others eyes and began to slowly draw closer.

Caedes heard a gunshot in the distance. Quickly reaching out with his hand he caught a long, smooth, searing hot object in his hand.

Nana looked at him shocked at why his hand was giving off smoke "W-What happened!" Caedes drew in his hand and opened his clenched fist to reveal a golden lead bullet "Huh?" Caedes jumped in front of her with his arms open "No!" another shot hit him in the head, he fell down bleeding as the bullet that made contact with him fell next to him… Crushed.


	7. Vita

Cassandra walked up the grassy hillside, pointing a silenced gun at Caedes "How did you catch an armor piercing round?" She whispered under her breath watching Nana help Caedes up.

"Are you okay!" She asked with her eyes full of tears, Caedes merely looked at her, he seemed different, his hair was covering half of his face and his eyes were more of an 'almond' shape, his pupils were a lot thinner as well.

Cassandra didn't show any sign of care "Who are you?" She asked now pointing the gun at her; Nana looked at her angrily "_Go away_!" She screamed and Cassandra was sent flying backwards down the hill. Her pistol flew off somewhere else.

"Why didn't you kill her?" A dark voice said to her, Nana looked back Caedes "What's w-wrong?" Caedes grabbed the side of Nana's head and pushed it into the tree, hard enough to knock her out. One of her velvet ribbons fell off which revealed a horn. Caedes ceased his actions. "…. Lucky girl…" He turned and headed for the wounded huntress.

Cassandra couldn't stand, something had hit her hard, she didn't know what… She was falling asleep, unconscious……

"_You can't do anything right! Failure!"_

Cassandra opened her eyes right open; she got up having to strain herself. "Not dead… Yet…!" Caedes seemed unfazed "Persistent fool…" Cassandra adopted a small grin, pulling out a tiny weapon and fired it at Caedes, a needle like object injected itself into his head.

A great pain overcame his senses making him scream in agony, it were as if chainsaws were sawing their way through his head, the needle popped out and the pain had vanished. Cassandra continued to smirk "I thought you wouldn't have been able to block that…" Caedes bared his fangs "You… I'll kill you!" A moments silence… "Their… Their not coming out? What did you do!" The huntress laughed.

The rain continued pouring. As a detective and the chief captain looked at the bound, knocked-out body of the mass-murderer. "Hmph. To think that all that carnage, was made by a mere girl…" The detective pulled out a cigarette and lighted it "… A very unique girl at that cap'n" "It took us a whole night… What is she?" "… No idea sir…"

Caedes charged at Cassandra with rage, Cassandra leaped at him and attempted to punch him, but Caedes caught her fist and reached out to grab her throat, which Cassandra used her free arm to punch his stomach. Caedes fell down catching his stolen breath but Cassandra stomped on his head and pushed it down into the grass "Now how about giving up like a good boy and coming home?" She taunted "Speak!" But she was only making it worse for herself as Caedes was managing to over power her by lifting his head off the ground "I don't have a home…" Caedes broke free and Cassandra leaped backwards dodging his rising attack "Over-confidence will be your downfall…" He said licking some blood off his upper-lip and swallowing it.

Caedes wore a demented grin, walking towards Cassandra, holding the heavily injured part of his head with one hand "Yes… Their coming back, the power… I feel it growing…" 'What? No!' Cassandra's plan was ruined she had to escape somehow, but she was too late, something stopped her foot from moving, then both of her arms. Caedes laughed at her "I'm not any ordinary Diclonious idiot!" Caedes reached out with his hand and Cassandra screamed as she was being tortured, it felt as if her body were on fire, Caedes laughed at her.

Nana wearily opened her eyes, the screaming had awoken her. "W-Wha…?" Caedes' laughter faded away.

_Nana!_

"N-No!" Cassandra fell to the floor limp "Not now! Gah!" Caedes screamed in anguish, holding his head "AAAuuugghhh!" Everything went silent after, and Caedes was back to his 'other' self "What happened?" Cassandra lifted herself up "I… I'll kill you…" Caedes "M-Miss?" Cassandra stood up; attempting to grab her gun she noticed it was gone. Swearing Cassandra made a run for it.

Caedes watched her run off, completely unaware of the events that had occurred. He saw Nana by the tree injured. Caedes went over to her.

"Cassandra lost?" Director Kakuzawa had his back to his secretary, staring out to sea from his window "Yes sir, we transported her to the medical wing. The Diclonious must have been holding back…" "Dismissed." "Wha-" "-You heard me." "Yes sir."

Caedes picked Nana up carrying her in both arms, his injuries didn't seem to be bothering him, Nana opened her eyes a little more, and she was still weary. "I, still haven't told you my name have I?" Nana looked up at him "N-No…" Caedes smiled "It's… Vita" Nana's eyelids drooped "Vi-ta?" Nana's head rested on Vita's chest, drifting off to sleep "Pa.. Pa"

_Papa?_

…………………………

Vita. Latin word for: Life.


	8. Blood stained canines

Disclaimer: Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I wasn't holding it hostage or anything. I just had some MAJOR writers block, but I should be back in business now.

NOTE: This chapter is a bit of a crossover with Hellsing.

……………………………

The ripped corpses lay everywhere outside the chateau, _she _stood among them, her long wet black hair covered her face. She spoke into the minds of the dead bodies.

_Get up…_

She grimaced as the dead bodies rose to their feet.

_Follow…_

Vita shot up from his bed, sweat dripped from his brow "Just a… Dream"

Cassandra lay in a hospital bed, resting. In all her life's training, she never expected to lose like that. Memories came back to her.

_Twenty more push ups!_

_Never give up!_

_That's better!_

_Never give up!_

Cassandra looked at her open palm; it was wrapped in white, bloodstained bandages. "Sensei…"

A week had passed since the events with Cassandra. Vita was getting the hang of house chores and shopping for supplies.

But one day, it was different. Vita put the usual ingredients in the plastic bag. As he walked down the aisle he felt a strange feeling in the side of his skull, like he sensed something. Self consciously he turned away from the shelves and locked eye sight with a teenaged girl, but she had an odd feeling surrounding her, she had waist long hair and blood red eyes. One part of her fringe covered one side of her face; she wore a navy blue beanie and was wearing a scarf around her neck, which covered up her mouth. Vita just smiled at her, but she just walked by him.

Just then everything seemed to freeze, as a voice unknown to him began speaking in his mind. '_A great power comes, be on guard…_' Vita span on his heels to face the girl who was now facing him again. She now spoke to him with her own voice "You look… A lot like him…" Vita tilted his head "Who?" "You… You felt it too… Didn't you?" She had not changed the emotion in her face, her eyes narrowing "Felt what!" Vita responded in more an angry tone, having no idea what this stranger was telling him "A dream, you had one of her… Didn't you?" Vita thought for a moment, taking his sight off her "That dream… Was it real?" He asked, but no one was there anymore.

"But miss-!" "Shut up! Let go of me!" Cassandra pushed the nurse roughly to one side with her cast covered arm "I'll kill that horned freak! On my life I WILL!" She screamed making her way out of the hospital wing. Kakuzawa's secretary walked down to her office, carrying a pile of files in her arms "Get the hell out of my way!" Cassandra stormed past her, making her drop the files "Watch where you're walking!" Cassandra cursed and made a turn to her own office. 'Who was that?' The woman blinked and pushed her glasses back up her nose.

Coming back out, Cassandra arranged her gun holsters and walked in long strides. Showing her pass to the guards she entered the chopper. She wore an insane grin "I'll kill that _fucking _horned _twat_, for making a fool of ME!" She screamed slamming the chopper door shut. The two guards glanced at each other; one chuckled and stared up at the helicopter flying away into the distance "Great…" he murmured "… Another Bando."

A bench lay under the dim light of a street lamp, flickering. A teenaged girl appeared on the bench when the light flickered on. She watched London from there, the headlights of cars moving, stopping then moving again. She had dark pink, shiny hair, which reached her waist, and had purple coloured sidelocks which just past her shoulders. Her eyes were unmatched, the right one was pink, whilst the other was magenta (like her hair and sidelocks). She was around 15 years old. The light breeze played with her hair, the moon was out, it was in its crescent phase "I love that phase…" She spoke to herself aloud, staring at the distant planet.

A group of boys happened to be making their over to her, one sat on the chair next to her, his friends surrounded them "Hey, there" She hardly looked at him "Hello…" She spoke back quietly. "So… What's your name?" She still looked away "I'm Furiae Sol Alexandria…" "Uh, um, me and my friends are gonna' go down to the pub, for something to drink. You wanna' come?" His friends all wore fake smiles on their faces. She now looked into his eyes, wearing a real smile "I don't drink human beverages…" They looked at each other and laughed "Oh, really? Okay… What do you drink then?" She smiled some more, just enough to show her white, long canines "Let me show you…" She reached out for the off guard male and sunk her fangs into his neck, he screamed, but his friends had all abandoned him. His energy was being absorbed; he was weakening by the second. Finished, she let the limp body fall.

She faced away from the corpse and looked out into the distance, the wind playing with hair "The mighty creature that once slept here has finally awakened… But not here… Strange…" She continued to stare "… Two great powers… Connected… By something… But what? Memories? Past?"

"Who are you talking too?" A voice spoke to her from behind "No one in particular…" Furiae answered "… Why are _you _here?" A figure showed itself from the darkness, another woman, with blonde short hair, blood red eyes, and was wearing a uniform with a shield shaped badge saying 'HELLSING' and a logo which had two black and red squares on a it "We refer to that as murder" the young woman pointed to the dead body on the floor "He deserved it, besides…" The young woman walked up to her "Besides what?" Furiae looked at her "Seras… The Hellsing Organisation isn't the only secret organisation in this country is it?" Seras looked out to the horizon "Maybe… I've heard rumors of a secret lab researching inhuman creatures…" Furiae looked back to the horizon also "But not just us…" Seras smiled "hmph, are you having visions again?" Furiae answered "Yes… My mother was a medium… I keep having strange visions of countries… But have been destroyed… And there's this girl…" Seras shrugged "Well… They say that whatever you dream… It usually means something completely different…" Furiae stared at the moon "Maybe…"

Elsewhere, where a great city once stood… Is reduced to ashes… Nothing more than rubble and dead bodies… Except for one little girl, and her battalion of undead soldiers.

"_We grow closer."_


End file.
